1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing and distributing live performance, and a live performance system including a live performance providing apparatus and a live performance management device, in which contents of performance (for example, audio signals resulting from performance) performed by a plurality of players at remote places are transmitted through a network communication and synthesized (mixed) to complete live performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As communication networks, such as the Internet or a satellite communication, have advanced, a variety of modes of use of the networks have been developed. In the field of music playing, for example, a plurality of players (hereinafter, also referred to as performers) at remote places may play at the same time, and captured sounds may be mixed through the network on a real-time basis to produce a concert (ensemble) sound.
If a plurality of performers attempt to play music in synchronization through the network on a real-time basis, a limitation on transfer capacity of the network and a time delay in signal transfer presents difficulty in achieving synchronization among them. Live performance by performers at remote places through the network is thus difficult.